


Control Your Pet

by Vegorott



Series: Antistache One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti's being a teasing little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It was just another boring meeting, numbers and plans that didn't involve Wilford and the madman was dying to do something and Anti was apparently feeling the same way when he appears between Wilford's legs.





	Control Your Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for Antistache with Anti being a teasing little shit.

Wilford leaned against a closed fist with his elbow resting on the table he was sitting at. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his boredom as Google rambled on and on about numbers, numbers for what, he had no idea, all he knew was that it was  _ boring _ . Wilford could feel his eyes getting harder and harder to keep open, that was until he felt something touch his knee from under the table. He let out a yip and cursed after slamming said knee into the table. 

“Is there a problem, Wilford?” Dark asked, raising a brow. 

“Nope, all good.” Wilford groaned and looked down as he rubbed his knee, eyes now wide open when he found Anti kneeling on the ground in front of him. Anti held a finger to his lips and winked. Wilford quickly scooted forward to make sure Anti was completely hidden, he did not like where this was going and like hell, he was going to be able to stop Anti without making a huge show of it because Anti’s just as extra as he is. 

“As I was saying if we can get an additional…” Google’s voice didn’t register anymore as Wilford felt Anti push his legs apart and settle himself between them. Wilford held his hands together and pressed them against his lips, thankful that he sat at one of the heads of the table instead of at the sides, it was a lot easier to make sure the others didn’t know Anti was here like this, but it did make it easier for the others to see his face. The grip of his hands tightened when Anti nosed at his crotch, letting him know that his suspicion was correct. Great, Anti was bored as well and Wilford was going to be his toy to solve it. 

“We could easily go into the deep web.” Bim’s suggestion sounded foggy in Wilford’s mind, he was taking all of his focus on staying still when Anti started to mouth at his crotch. Anti covered his teeth with his lips and bit down gently, opening his mouth wide again and pressing his tongue against Wilford, feeling him getting hard already. 

“We could also get Yandere to kidnap someone, she’s great at sneakin’,” Ed said, leaning back and crossing his arms. Wilford nodded his head, trying to pretend that he was actually listening as Anti was now squeezing his thighs as he used his teeth to pull down his zipper. This was fine. Everything was fine. Nothing was happening. Nothing-

“Ah~” Wilford quickly covered his moan with a fit of coughs, knowing that Anti, who was now licking the tip of his dick, had the largest smirk on his lips. 

“Do you need some water?” Dr. Iplier asked, concern in his eyes. 

“Nope.” Wilford cleared his throat when the word came out as a squeak. “No, no, I’m fine. Just a little tickle in my throat.” 

_ Or an Anti on my dick _

Wilford almost laughed at his own thought but was harshly brought back into reality when Anti swirled his tongue around the head of his dick and then started to suck. Wilford stamped his foot a little and muffled himself with his hands, glad that no one noticed him since one of King’s squirrels decided it was a great idea to throw an acorn at the meeting room window in an attempt to crack it. 

“King, control your pets!” Dark snapped. “Meeting adjourned.” Dark stood and watched as the others shared looks and chattered amongst themselves as they stood as well and walked out of the room. “Wilford, control your pet as well,” Dark added before leaving himself. Wilford let out a groan and leaned against his palms, sighing and looking back down when he no longer felt anything on his crotch. 

Anti was gone.

Of course, he was. 

Wilford tucked himself back into his pants and stormed out of the meeting room, heading to his bedroom because he knew Anti was going to be there, waiting and knowing that he was going to get exactly what he wanted. 

“Hey, Bubblegum, how was the meeting?” Anti asked with a feign innocent smile, the mischief still bright in his eyes. He sat at the edge of the bed, kicking his feet a little and leaning back on his hands. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Wilford ordered. 

“Aw, Wilfy, do I have to?” Anti cocked his head and poured out his lower lip.

“ _ Now. _ ” Anti licked his lips and felt a little shiver travel down his spine from the stern tone and he immediately got up and tore off his shirt. “Slowly.” Wilford had his arms crossed and Anti smirked as he took his sweet time undoing his jeans and sliding them to the ground, his boxers sticking to the tight fabric and going down with them. He kicked off his shoes and socks with his pants, keeping his arms at his sides as he waited for more directions. Wilford calmly walked up to Anti, placing a hand on his chest and trailing it up to wrap around the back of Anti’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Wilford returned his hand back to Anti’s chest and pushed him back, making him sit on the bed. He grabbed Anti’s legs by the ankles and lifted them up, forcing Anti to fall to his back. “What’s this?” Wilford reached down and tugged at the end of the vibrator Anti had inside of him. “Did you already prep yourself for me?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Anti let out a moan when Wilford started to push the vibrator back in. 

“I bet you were thinking of me the entire time.” Wilford chuckled, turning the vibrator on and grinning when Anti gasped. “Were you?” Wilford turned the vibrator up higher. 

“Yes!” Anti gripped the blanket beneath him. 

“Yes, what?” Wilford made the vibrator go even faster and started to thrust it in and out of Anti. 

“Yes, sir! Yes, sir!” Anti cried out, his legs shaking a little. 

“There’s my little pet.” Wilford pulled the vibrator out and shut it off while Anti whined loudly in protest. 

“Wilford!” 

“Ah, ah, ah, you need to behave. You’ve caused enough trouble.” Wilford worked at his button and zipper to pull his dick out. 

“How come you get to keep your clothes on?” Anti asked.

“Because this is your punishment,” Wilford stated before harshly thrusting himself in, earning a sharp yelp from Anti, which quickly became a moan when he started to rock his hips. Anti arched his back and moaned again as Wilford pounded into him and the grip on his calves tight, clearly wanting to cum as fast as possible. Wilford leaned forward, practically bending Anti in half and continued his brutal pace, his face red from straining. Anti sat up and grabbed Wilford’s head, pulling him down more for a kiss. Wilford felt Anti’s hands move down to his back, trying to get him even closer but Anti wasn’t flexible enough for that and just dug his fingers into his skin instead, panting into the kisses as he felt himself getting closer and closer. 

“Wil...Wil...Wil.” Anti chanted between gasps. 

“Hold on for a little longer, pet,” Wilford said breathlessly, his thrusts starting to become sporadic. “Just. A little-ah~”  Anti hissed a little in pain when Wilford’s nails scratched his legs, but soon got over that when he felt Wilford come inside of him. Wilford kept his hips moving and began jerking Anti off to the same pace.Anti let out a shout as he came as well, making a mess on his stomach. Wilford pulled out and dropped Anti’s legs, shifting to the side and turning around as he plopped down on the bed next to Anti. 

“Maybe I should tease you more often,” Anti said with a laugh. 

“I don’t think Dark would like that.” Wilford chuckled. 

“Maybe I’ll tease him next time.” Anti hummed, turning his head and seeing the grin on Wilford’s face. 

“Be my guest." 


End file.
